Kitchen duty
by HiTorMiSsIgUeSsThEyNeVeRmIsS
Summary: Nicky gets assigned kitchen duty. Sorry this is only like my second fanfic also I'm super sorry about my grammar and shit Russian is my first language and English is my second so I'm working on it . Also WARNING I use the word fuck a lot here also sorry if there are mistakes. I might update this in the future.


Nicky was just relaxing in the kitchen eating some pretzels she got at commissary while sitting on some crates when Mendoza walked up to her.

"Nichols why the fuck are you here shouldn't you be at work".

"nah I mean technically I should be there but luscheck doesn't care if I show up or not so I was just like fuck it you know why don't I just hang out in the kitchen and pretend to help".

"well some of us got real work we have to get done".

when Nicky made no effort to leave Mendoza just snapped "get your ass up and I suggest you leave if your not gonna do any work niñta" Nicky clearly suprised jumped of the crates and wandered into Reds office.

Nicky was just looking through reds things when she heard a thick Russian accent asking "Nicky what the hell are you doing here" Nicky clearly a bit in shock jumped back to explain " oh I just didn't feel like working today so I was just like fuck it"

Red just rolled her eyes and gave Nicky a stern look "go get your ass down to electrical now!" Nicky Rolled her eyes but started walking down to electrical. She still wanted to get payed and she was like 96 precent sure she'd still get her 11 cents an hour with out showing up and if she went in there that most likely wouldn't happen she decided she just wouldn't go and instead she'd go to the chapel with some music and a smoke.

Piper and red were in their bunks chatting when red asked "how was work today" Piper told her "it was ok but boring because for some reason Nicky never showed up". Hearing this red got up mumbling что девушка чертовски as she marched down to Healy's office.

It was the next morning when Gloria wandered into Nicky's bunk. Red had gotten Nicky moved to the kitchen and Gloria wanted to be the first one to tell her.

"hey Nichols"

"what the fuck do you want Mendoza"

"I just wanted to let you know you'll being working in the kitchen from now on your first shift will start at 10 am helping cleaning up preparing for lunch help cleaning up from lunch and you'll also be preparing dinner". Nicky just stared at her shocked. " oh and also helping prepping just a few things for breakfast tomorrow"

"what the fuck why"

"cause you don't do any work at electrical and red and I thought you should being keeping it busy you know"

"what the fuck you guys had no right"

"AYE watch it be on time your shift starts in 3 hours you better not be late"

And with that Gloria walks back to Spanish Harlem.

Nicky stared at the clock and decided on napping. When she woke up she still had an hour till work so she grabbed her earbuds and chips and listened to some music.

*1 hour later

She wanted to listen to one more song before spending hours in the kitchen so she thought Red wouldn't mind if she was like 15 minutes late. But 15 turned into 25 which turned into 45 minutes. Nicky looked up at the clock then decided she should finally get to work.

Nicky grabbed her radio and earbuds and headed down to the kitchen

When Nicky got to the kitchen it was 10:51. She hoped red wouldn't notice but she knew she definitely most likely would.

"Oh wow look who finally decided to show up, go grab an apron gloves and a hairnet we'll talk punishment later"

Nicky just rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the room. She turned on her music jumped onto the counter grabbed her chips and stared out of the window. Unfortunately her relaxation was cut short by red hitting her upside her head and pulling her head phones out of her ears. Nicky shocked replied "ow man what the fuck I wasn't even doing anything". Nicky just rolled her eyes." That's exactly the problem".

"Fine what do you want me to do"

"put on an apron, hairnet and some fucking gloves and start peeling the carrots".

Nicky didn't hate working in the kitchen she has Gina to joke with and mostly just listened to music while she helped. It was 5 pm and Nicky was extremely excited to get out of work. She was already walking out of the kitchen with Gina and Daya when red called her over.

"Ugh what do you want my shifts over"

"no it's not actually your gonna stay behind and help me and Mendoza clean".

"What that's not fair" Nicky basically whined.

"oh it's completely fair considering you showed up 51 minutes late"

"but can't we just forget about that I mean I did do pretty amazing work today if I do say so myself, which I definitely do"

Red just simply replied "No now go start scrubbing some pans"

It was 9:39 Nicky was out of work and chatting with Alex, Daya and Lorna in Lorna's bunk.

"I hate it there Red and Gloria just boss us all around in there"nicky complained.

"I know right its so annoying"Daya 100% agreed

"I mean they kinda have to our else knowing you guys you wouldn't have shit done there" Alex reasoned

"Yeah and you guys don't have the right to complain about your job at least your not the ones scrubbing fucking toilets with crazy eyes, I mean don't get me wrong she's nice but sometimes she's just plain out annoying". Lorna complained "Anyway you probably could get switched back to electrical I mean you are Reds favorite I just think she was doing this to teach you a lesson"

Nicky's eyes lit up at this idea "oh my fucking god Lorna that's genius thanks I gotta go talk to you guys later". And wit that Nicky was off to find Red.

Nicky basically ran to Reds bunk were she found red sitting on her bed reading some weird Russian book

"ah red" Nicky said while taking a seat on reds bed.

"What's up Nicky" Red said not even looking up from her book.

"So with this whole kitchen duty thing I don't think this is gonna work cause like I'm clearly not cut out for it so you should pull your Healy strings and get me put back in electrical"

"Нет"Red just simply replied

"Ok but if you put me back in electrical I promise that I will be on time every day and like listen to luscheck and shit"

"as tempting as that offer is I think that ship has sailed, you could have done that before and you chose not to" to this Nicky just sighed.

"and even if I wanted to I can't ask Healy for anymore favors it would look inappropriate anything else you need nicky"

"nope"

"well in that case goodnight you should really get some sleep you'll be up at 6 am to help prepare breakfast" Nicky just stared at her blankly. Finally Nicky sighed "good night ma"

"night sweetheart" red kissed the top of her head and sent her off to her own

bunk"

so I hope you liked it this is kinda my first real fanfic feel free to give back any feed back negative or positive and also feel free to give me suggestions there's a 99.9% chance I'll do them also sorry for the Spanish in this I know like no Spanish I never pay attention in that class and my russian is ummm... very rusty I haven't really had to speak it some what fluently in like 3 years ~ 💖💕


End file.
